twilight chat room heather and kelcys way
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: twilight chat room r&r trust me you will like this and will laugh


Twilight Chat room curtsy the two girls here at 1:31 am at Kelcys house and have nothing to do who are listing to Britney and running out of cd and eating crackers with milk but you can call us Me: Isabel and You: Isabella

And here the chartroom(finally)

Bella: klutzy1.5

Edward or ED or EDDIE: superman(atleastBella's)

Alice: physic101

Jasper or Jazz: feeling ruler

Rosalie or Rose: mallany1

Emmett: snuffle lover

Esme: suicide survivor

Carlisle:#1hosptial vampire

Jacob: wolf wolf 102.325

Charlie: #1 chief of forks

Ok here we go:

Isabella signed on

Isabel signed on

Superman [at least Bella's signed on

Klutzy1.5 signed on

Isabella: Hi everyone

Isabel: Hi Isabella, Bella, and EDDIE

Super man [at least Bella's: Hi DON"T CALL ME EDDIE!!

Isabel: alright then HI ED!!!

Klutzy1.5 : Why do you insist on calling him ED or EDDIE?

Isabella: because she can oh hi Edward or is it Mr. Cullen

Klutzy1.5 : ohh haha that's great entertainment

Wolf wolf 102.325 signed on

Wolf wolf 102.325: hi Bella we still on for Friday or not . . . Edward . . .

Isabel: What you had best not be talkin to me and which one you idiot there's 3 Bella's here and it's ED or EDDIE you dog

Super man [at least Bella's: I said it is Edward not ED OR EDDIE and Bella you have a date with a DOG

Wolf wolf 102.325: filthy little bloodsucker!!!

Physic101signed on

Physic101: hey back off you freak of nature at least we don't get fur or fleas or a tail at that don't make me unleash my powers of the make-up stand that Bella knows all too well (all3)

???:Know your stars Know your stars Know your stars Emmett Cullen . . . Is cheating on Rosalie with a brown bear named snuf-

Super man [at least Bella's: Not you again!!!!!!!!

Isabel: hi voice is called for here too I wanna know he's my buddie

Voice: I'm am called for I'm both "she's" not here is "she"

Isabel: no your not I had pizza with both yins and you don't look like cotton candy I should go get Esme

Voice: noooooooooo!!!!!! Please nooooooo!!!!!

Isabel: be right back hold on

Voice: NOOOOOO wait it's 2:10 a.m. but still NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Suicide surviver signed on

Suicide survivor :hi, Bella Bella Bella EDDIE Jake(no wait I don't like you) Alice Voice aww my clients back yeaaaahhhh

Voice: NOOOOOO No I'm not I mean he is not here right now leave a message cries leave me alone please

Suicide survivor :if your not here someone hacked into your computer so you're here or should I call Charlie

Voice logged off

Isabella: well there goes our fun right Esme!

Isabel: you're a shrink now too did I miss something

Isabella: maaaaaayyyyyyybbbbbbeeeeee you never know

Isabel: tellll meee pleasseeeeeeeee and is Called for Ever coming???????

Wolf wolf 102.325: miss me miss me now Bella swan kiss me!

Isabel: Excuse ME What's your problem you you wanna die permently this TIME

Isabella: perv

Klutzy1.5 : huhhhh??? I really missed something didn't I where's Emmett when you need him?

Klutzy1.5 : oh no Charlie is reading this g2g

Klutzy1.5 logged off

Feeling ruler logged on

Feeling ruler: I'm lost and guessing Bella's still on lock down I hope Charlie's not here

#1 Chief of Forks logged on

#1Chief of Forks : WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!! Your what?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!??

Voice: What! Wait Charlie Swan… has know all this time that the Cullen's are Vampires and that Jacob Black and his gang are Werewolves

#1Chief of Forks : Get outa here your joking wait what?

Voice: Charlie Swan… is going to win the insanity award for 2007 of this year Charlie go to the West Bridge Asylum to claim your prize

#1Chief of Forks logged off

Klutzy1.5 logged on

Klutzy1.5 : why did he just leave saying something about a prize!?????

Isabel: he went to claim his prize didn't he?

Klutzy1.5 : yep

Mallany1 logged on  
mallany1: hi Bella Bella bella ED, Jazz Voice, Esme and ME  
Voice: Rosalie Hale…tried to kill Emmett not the bear Sniffles

mallany1: what when did that happen your coming to the mall with me Bellas

Klutzy1.5 : NOOOOO not the mall anything but the mall please it's EVIL not fair !!!!!!!

mallany1: muwhahahahahhhahahhahahahahha Jazz and Emmett will drag you out of the house for me Why do we all have sepperate computers?

Isabella: I don't know but it is fun to talk to myself I mean all of you ! looks innocent heh heh RUN AWAY!!!!!

Isabel: hey there both scared of me so it's all gooddoes little dance

Klutzy 1.5: um rose I think that you really scared her there

Isabel: who's scared not me or do you mean Isabella Bella

Klutzy 1.5 : yes Isabella Bella god I thought that I was a dorky klutz but I found a follower

Isabel: Huh I'm lost again and why are we the only one's talking here

Superman [at least Bella's: because we like listening to you all talk

Isabel: don't you mean type?

Superman [at least Bella's: no because I'm listening to everyone here talk and well think

Isabel: STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!EDDIEcrackles Eddie over the head for listing to her hyped up brain

Superman [at least Bella's: No and stop calling me Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice: See what I mean? Edward/Eddie/Ed Cullen… can't spell he just spelled EDDIE wrong so he is the fake vampire who loves hot wing spell check requiring 22 year old

Superman [at least Bella's: . . . uh . . . Um . . . BYE

Superman(at least Bella's) signed off

Isabel BYE EDDIE OR ED OR MR.CULLEN OR EDDIEKINS and Bye Again! J

Isabella: mu8wwwwwwwww apgldshk,five,kn

Isabel: Who's getting you did you get got

Isabella signed off

Isabel signed off

Klutzy 1.5 signed off

Mallany1 signed off

Feeling ruler signed off

Suicide survivor signed off

Physic101 signed off

Voice signed off


End file.
